TE AMO
by schenlark
Summary: Fujimiya Ran is a business tycoon in the world he's living in. What happens when a country boy claims to be his fiance and that he had sworn to marry him in his eighteenth bday? Ran would do anything to get his freedom back even bribing Ken to back out..
1. Default Chapter

TE AMO  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Years back. . .  
  
Ten years old Ran stood at the door when an angered booming voice roared from inside the room, it was his grandfather talking to his mother Kanna.  
  
"Leave that half-breed husband of yours, Kanna, and I will accept you and your son. Or upon my word, you won't get a cent from me!" Declared Shinji Takamiya, a well-known agricultural businessman in his time, amongst the very few in Japan.  
  
"Otousan, I love Rui. I won't leave him," Kanna sobbed.  
  
"Love?" Shinji sneered at the word. "Can love feed an empty stomach, Kanna? Can love help raise your son into a decent man? Look at the result of your so called love Kanna, why a peasant on the streets would look richer than you. You exchanged the riches the Satto's could provide you to what? A half- breed Japanese, good for nothing servant, who doesn't even have a permanent job! What were you thinking? Oh yes, you were in love!" Shinji said scornfully. "I won't give you my forgiveness and blessing unless you leave that bastard husband of yours!"  
  
Kanna wanted to shout back at her father for his hateful words towards her husband but she couldn't bring herself to. She has too much respect and love for the old man to hate him.  
  
Ran, on the other hand, was taken aback by the harsh words his grandfather has used against his father. This is not the loving man her mother was telling her about. He suddenly ran away from the room.  
  
"Ran!" Kanna saw her son ran outside, she threw her father an accusing look before running after her son.  
  
Ran kept on running, unaware of the ruckus caused by a rampaging wild horse inside the Takamiya's nojo. The boy was surprised when he heard shouting around him.  
  
"The boy! Save the boy!"  
  
Ran stopped running, his attention suddenly focused on the rampaging horse heading his way, which were only a few meters away from him.  
  
"Ran! Move away!" Kanna shouted horrified at the scene before her. She was on the verge of fainting for the terrifying fate her son would have unless a miracle happens.  
  
Ran was in shock that he only managed to move back as he watched the wild horse move closer and closer.  
  
Then, in a sudden blink of an eye, the ten years old boy rose in the air, he was snatched by a rancher who was riding a horse and was taken away from the rampaging horse but not before the wild horse's foot had bumped into the boy's left leg, cutting through his jeans.  
  
The ranchero put the boy down in front of his ashen-faced mother.  
  
"Ran!" She whispered the words and hugged her son tightly.  
  
"He has a flesh wound around his leg, Kanna-sama," the brave rancher commented. He untied his bandana and gave it to Kanna.  
  
With trembling hands, Kanna slowly and carefully tied the bandana around his son's wound while the boy remained silent the whole time, giving none of the fears that showed in his handsome face moments ago.  
  
"It is better if you take him to the hospital, Kanna-sama. The wound might get infected if not given proper care," the rancher graciously suggested.  
  
Kanna nodded her head in silent agreement before lifting her head and meeting her son's savior.  
  
"Aota." He was Rui's closest friend. "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Aota. I am indebt to you for saving my son's life. I don't know how I could repay you."  
  
Ran, hastily went out of his mother's embrace and looked up at the rancher. "I am the one indebted to him, okasan. It is my life that he had saved, so it is only right that I be the one who paid him," the child declared clearly. "In any way, Aota, I will repay you."  
  
Aota smiled at the young one's little speech. "You speak like your father, Fujimiya Ran."  
  
"Tell me how I can repay you, Aota," the boy commanded.  
  
"Ran. . ."  
  
"Let him be, Kanna. Like the Takamiya's, he doesn't like to be indebted to anyone. And like Rui Fujimiya, he has respects for promises and words," Aota said truthfully. And he believed that the boy would keep asking him if he doesn't say anything. "My wife will give birth to our child in two month's time, Ran. Eighteen years from now, I want you to marry my child."  
  
The boy frowned. "You're putting my life in contract after eighteen years, Aota?"  
  
"That's my condition, Fujimiya Ran. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't need any payment for what I did. You can forget about it," Aota also formally said that rivals the child's seriousness.  
  
Ran became slightly embarrassed. "Granted, Aota. I will marry your child after eighteen summers." The boy said seriously and held a small hand to seal the contract.  
  
Containing his smile, Aota reached for the boy's hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"Till eighteen summers, then, Fujimiya Ran."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: So what d'ya think guys? ^_^:; R&R PLEASE! Flames are used by Schuldich into an energy ball and fire it to inconsiderate and thoughtless banters on the writer's skills *nods her head sheepishly*. Ja ne! *_^ 


	2. first meeting

CHAPTER ONE: EIGHTEEN SUMMERS GONE  
  
PRESENT TIME. . .  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked Ken.  
  
"Uhm, no. But I'm sure he will see me," Ken answered skeptically. Is it this hard to talk to Fujimiya-san? First was the security guards at the ground floor, next is the reception. And now this secretary, it felt like he was being interrogated for a crime that he didn't even commit.  
  
"May I have your name?"  
  
"Ken, Hidaka Ken."  
  
The secretary nodded and wrote Ken's name in a piece of paper before meticulously scrutinizing the boy before her. She was used to that kind of dialogues from both men and women wanting to have a talk to her boss privately. A very persistent group of people who wish to spend a 'quality time' with the big boss. They never learn. The only difference with this one is he's not the kind his boss would usually go out with. First and foremost, her boss is not gay, not that she heard of, anyway. Although many equally handsome, equally rich, men had practically thrown themselves at her boss' feet, he never paid any attention to them. Second, the one before her is the country boy type though very handsome in his faded jeans and a worn-out white shirt. A country boy all right, but a well-cultured one, she can tell by how the boy talked and stood.  
  
"I'm really very sorry, Hidaka-san, but Fujimiya-san is in the middle of a very important meeting right now. He cannot be disturbed unless it's an emergency."  
  
Ken does not know what to do but he is determined to talk to Fujimiya-san lest he wanted to spend the night on the streets.  
  
"Then I will wait until after the meeting is over, miss," he said and glanced at the couch. "Can I sit there and wait?"  
  
"Of course. But I assure you, you'll have a hard time convincing Fujimiya- san to talk to you. His schedule is full of appointments today."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm too pushy, miss, but I assure you, too, that I won't be leaving here until I talk to your boss," Ken determinedly answered before seating on the couch.  
  
The secretary shook her head. She can't believe that her boss would be linked with a boy as young as this one. He must be around seventeen or eighteen in the least. But you can never tell, her boss doesn't have to woo anyone to go out with him. One look to those deep amethyst penetrating eyes and everyone would go swooning. Both male and female; young and old; married or not. In this modern age, and with her boss' handsome looks and resources she shouldn't be surprised anymore.  
  
Ken tried busying himself with the magazines stored in the waiting area but was failing. His system is doing an overload with the nervous thumping of his heartbeat. What if Fujimiya-san really won't talk to me? It's not impossible since he doesn't even know me. And like the Shinji Takamiya's attorney had said, Fujimiya-san doesn't want to talk or be in contact to anyone from his grandfather's nojo. . .  
  
Time ticked too slowly for Ken's liking. He wasn't used to just sitting idly doing nothing for hours. His mind's starting to numb with boredom until the intercom rang and caught his attention.  
  
"Miki, reserve a table at Kowloon for three people. We will be out for lunch."  
  
"Yes, sir. Er. . . sir, there's a guy here waiting for you," the secretary glanced at Ken who in turn was looking at her expectantly. "His name is Hidaka Ken—he's very persistent to talk to you—no sir—more than two hours-- "  
  
"Hn. Tell him I'm busy," and with that Ran ended the conversation.  
  
Miki sighed and turned to Ken. "I have informed Fujimiya-san of your presence, Hidaka-san. But like I said he won't talk to you."  
  
"Oh." Ken mumbled dejectedly but then a renewed determined look stained the boy's handsome face. "I really, really need to talk to him, miss. It's quite embarrassing but I might end up sleeping in the streets if I don't get the chance to talk to him."  
  
Miki was intrigued at the guest's story and determination but was too cautious to pry. And she also took pity to the boy, he seemed so lost with his set of pleading ocean colored eyes. If not for the very obvious young age, she would be swooning over him. "Well, my suggestion is to wait for him when he comes out with his business associates. Which will be any minute now."  
  
True to her word, three persons came out of the president's office moments later. Ken immediately stood up and studied the three. Two men in their 50's came out of the room followed by a man younger by them in less than two decades. This must be Fujimiya-san. . .  
  
Ran talked to Miki and gave further instructions before turning to his associates when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Pardon me," Ran insincerely said and continued his pace not bothering to know whom he bumped into.  
  
"Wait, Fujimiya-san!" Ken called unconsciously holding the man's arm and let go quickly as soon as Ran faced him. "Please, I need to talk to you," Ken pleaded.  
  
The two older associates waited and looked at the scene curiously.  
  
"Miki, didn't I tell you to..." Ran started to reprimand when he was cut-off by a very persistent boy.  
  
"I have insisted to wait, Fujimiya-san. I really need to talk to you."  
  
The two elder men smiled at each other. "Go on, Ran. We'll just wait for you at Kowloon," one of the elder's said while the other winked at the boy. Ken blushed, more so when both males started laughing maliciously while getting on the elevator.  
  
Ran frowned in obvious annoyance. "Whatever it is that you want to talk to me—" Ran sighed. "Alright, I can spare you a minute," he said impatiently before moving back to his office.  
  
Ken sighed in relief, finally he got the chance to talk to the man. But when he got to the office, he didn't know where to begin.  
  
The man was leaning on his executive desk, looking at him expectantly. "You're one minute is ticking away, mister. I am a very busy man. What is it that you want?" Ran did not bother hiding his annoyance in his voice.  
  
Ken remained silent, it seems that he couldn't find the right words to form a decent sentence to say. He just stood there staring at the man his father was talking about all his life. Fujimiya-Takamiya Ran. His father said that Ran is already very handsome in his young age of ten. And he believed him. Despite his own gender he can't help fantasize about the man who promised to marry him after eighteen summers.  
  
And now, here he is, standing before him in his own regality. In his six- foot-oh-so-breathtaking-beauty. Ran is beautiful. Those amethyst eyes, that seems to be able to bare the souls of those he looks at. The fiery locks that crowned that handsome face. And the sensual lips that's always' set in straight line as if in hate of something is just oh-so-cute. Ken has imagined a thousand times before on how it would feel to kiss Ran's lips and he felt a shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of it.  
  
Ran coughed to get the boy's attention but it seems that he didn't notice. Ken just continued at studying the man before him. Ran isn't just tall and beautiful, he was also lean but intimidating. Tough looking even in the executive suit he wore.  
  
"Forty seconds, mister," Ran's voice raised a pitch higher. "Don't waste your precious time staring at me," he reminded.  
  
Ken broke from his trance and blushed at being caught. Ran's eyebrows rose in disgust, he had never seen a man or rather a boy blush before.  
  
"My-uhm, I'm Ken, Hidaka Ken."  
  
Ran eyed the boy from head to foot as if he wasn't wearing anything while Ken can't decide if he should be angry or embarrassed at the treatment.  
  
"I don't think we have met, Hidaka-san. What do you want from me?" He continued in a very intimidating tone, his boredom showing in his handsome face. "You have thirty seconds left."  
  
"Godammit!" Ken cursed in frustration. "How can I speak properly when you're timing me? Aside from the fact that you're making me nervous."  
  
Ran's brows twitched between boredom and slight amusement. He could see the tension on the boy's face. Come to think of it: short, wild, chocolate locks framed the boy's chiseled face. It reminded him of someone he could not recall. Reminded him of sunshine and tall grass, of wind and summertime. Of once upon a time, in his childhood days, a memory that has been buried from long ago.  
  
Ran straightened on his seat. He was sure he had never met someone named Hidaka Ken before or he would have remembered. Anyway, there's nothing special about the boy's features, not by his standards anyway, except for the unusually deep-sea colored orbs, probably contact lens, so not recalling him do not surprise him at all.  
  
"And don't you even offer your guest a seat, Fujimiya-san? Man, you're so tall and intimidating and I'm tensed as it is from having to go through a thousand interrogation to get to your office and now by the fading seconds you keep reminding me. Do you mind if I at least take a seat?" Ken said, voice full of irritation and sarcasm. Not waiting for the man's permission, he sat at the couch near him.  
  
Ran's face remained impassive. Though he kept a full observation at the boy: Hidaka-san's eyes sparked fire that matched the temper. "How long will this talk take?"  
  
"Uhm. . . I, I came from your grandfather's land. From the Takamiya Nojo."  
  
A/N: There's chapter ONE! How do you like it so far? R&R Pls. And again, be considerate. I would gladly appreciate an honest and educated observation in my writing but NOT a Flame! And oh yeah: 'nojo' is actually spelled 'noojoo or no-jo-' I just shortened it co'z it sounds much better that way, ne? It means ranch according to my dict. So there! ^_* V 


	3. it's getting out of hand by the minute

CHAPTER TWO: TELL HIM OR TELL HIM NOT  
  
TAKAMIYA NOJO! Ran's face hardened at the news. "Did the old man order you to talk to me?" He asked in a very dangerous voice.  
  
Ken was actually alarmed now. He should be if he knew how much in trouble he's in. "I-- If you're talking about Takamiya-sama. . ."  
  
"You should know," Ran cut him off. "I'm not interested in anything that old man has asked you to tell me. After bringing here a woman, now he's sending a little boy to do his bidding, huh?" His eyes maliciously raked Ken's form. "Tell the old devil that he's wasting his time. I don't ravish 'boys'," and without further ado, he fished his keys on the table and was getting out of the office.  
  
Sent by the old man! Little boys! Anger rose from Ken's chest at what Ran implied. He stood up.  
  
"Takamiya-sama did not sent me here and don't insult me!" Ken's voice rose a little higher before he could even check himself. He shouldn't be angry. More than anyone else, he should know how Ran felt towards the nojo and Takamiya-sama. He was fairly warned by the old man's attorney about it.  
  
But the revelation did change everything.  
  
He can't possibly tell Ran to marry him now could he? Not after Ran has just fiercely declared that he wasn't interested in 'men'. Ran is damn homophobic. He's as straight as the world is round. Damn. Setting aside his own feelings, he thought of another way to answer him.  
  
"I did not come here because of Takamiya-sama," his voice turned calm immediately. "He already died over a year ago."  
  
Ran stopped in his tracks and glanced at the boy who was standing a mere meter from him. "So the old devil has finally died," his sarcastic remark, disinterest shown on his face. "If that's all you have to say. . ."  
  
"Anou—if you're really busy now I am willing to wait here until you come back. Just promise me that you will talk to me," he hated begging but he has no other choice.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Ran coldly inquired. His eyes set on the boy's face.  
  
Ken wearily held up his hands. "I don't know!" He fidgeted from where he stood and put his sweaty palms inside his jeans pockets. "I was hoping you would talk to me. I traveled this far just to talk to you about—about the. . ." He lowered his head. He can't bring himself to tell the truth could he? Well, maybe not now. Right, I'll just have to find another time to tell him about me. In the meantime. . .  
  
"About what?!" Ran's voice thundered inside the soundproof room.  
  
"A-about. . me," Ken confessed in a whisper and fear. Oh, shit!  
  
Ran's frown deepened. He moved to his desk and pick-up the intercom. "Miki, call the two at Kowloon and tell them that I'll be delayed." He then sat on his executive chair afterwards.  
  
Ken took that chance to roam his eyes in the room's interior. It spoke of modern luxuries in volumes. From the chocolate carpet on the floor that almost eat his worn-out rubber shoes in it's fluffiness to the expensive furnitures that adorned the room. The man in front of him is like a king seating on his throne. Rich and powerful. And now with Takamiya-sama's death, he is ten times richer.  
  
"My dad sent you a telegram twice--"  
  
Ran waved his hand, "I threw all communications from the nojo without bothering opening them. How did that old man knew where to find me?"  
  
"He hired someone to track you and your mother down, Fujimiya-san. It wasn't that hard, you are a well-known businessman after all."  
  
Ran shrugged. "I won't even ask why he bothered. Now, why are you here? What is it about 'you' that I should bother wasting my time with?"  
  
Is it what he was? A bother? The man is starting to piss him off. "Well, I wouldn't be here if dad had not died a few months ago! I--"  
  
"What's your father's death have got to do with me?!"  
  
A pain shot through Ken's chest. He can't believe how callous this man is. His father died a fresh six months ago and the pain is still new. "I came here because I have no one else to turn to," he continued in clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't know what to do with the ranch. I have no money and I was left alone in the villa. The nojo has long been abandoned since my father's death. The cow's gone because of cattle rustlers that--"  
  
"I don't give a damn whatever happened to that damn ranch! I am not interested. That old man's land can rot to hell for all I care!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But I'm the only one left there except for the elders that stayed because they have nowhere else to go," Ken's voice raised a notch. "It's your obligation to see to the nojo's condition and it's inhabitants. And me, I'm your responsibility, too. . ." He whispered in supplication but Ran heard him clearly.  
  
"You're my responsibility?!" Ran straightened on his seat. "Are you out of your mind? How did you became my responsibility?!"  
  
Ken raised his head, doing his best to fight off the shame he was feeling and looked straight into the man's steely gaze. "For the number of years my parents served your grandfather the only payment they got was free food and housing and a little amount of money they had used for my schooling. . ."  
  
"That is none of my concern."  
  
"Takamiya-sama became a miser," he continued never averting his eyes to Ran's amethyst one's. "Despite the fact that my parents has no proper wage, they still stayed and took it upon themselves to take care of the nojo. Dad values the nojo so much because that is where he grew up. But not everyone has the same thought as him. One by one, the workers left because of the small salary even the workers in the villa. Only us. Then mom died and left me and dad--"  
  
"This is ridiculous! 'How' did you became my responsibility?!" Ran repeated. "I do not even know you," his patience waning by the second.  
  
"Takamiya-sama chose you to be his heir and left you the whole land--."  
  
"I don't need his money! He should have taken it with his grave!" Ran stood and started walking around his office.  
  
"That was his way of forgiving! He was too proud to admit it. He must've known how much you hate him since you didn't even bothered answering any of his letters."  
  
"You are digressing, Hidaka-san. It is about you that were talking about but you bore me with your childhood stories. If a permission to stay in that damn land is what you came here for, done! You can stay there all you're life. You can even burn the whole place for all I care!" Finishing the discussion, Ran again collected his keys and moved to the door.  
  
"I can't go back there. I mean. . . I could only do that after you have arranged everything. It needs your personal authority. That's hectares upon hectares of dying land. It won't be that easy."  
  
Ran's temper flared. His meeting with his two associates is very important and his time is being wasted in all this nonsense conversation. "What do you really want to say, dammit!"  
  
Ken is starting to get nervous at the anger forming on the older man's face. "I-I'm living alone in the villa and..." he took a deep breath. "You were supposed to take care of me."  
  
Ran couldn't decide if he should be amused or be angered at the boy. He's shouldering himself to him? When if truth were told, he abhors everything that has a connection with Takamiya. He wasn't even interested in the fortune the old man had left him. And he can't decipher the logic behind Hidaka-san's story. What do he care about the boy?  
  
He carefully assessed the boy's features. Young and handsome, have smooth honey colored skin, expressive eyes, an upturned nose, full and soft looking lips...  
  
Ken felt a chill ran down his spine at the older man's intense gaze, fear starting to fill his chest. He became unsure if he had done the right thing by coming here. Why was he burdening himself to the guy? And most of all, why did he ever ever believed when his dad said that Fujimiya Ran would not desert him?  
  
After a few moments pause, Ran abruptly turned to his desk, opened a drawer and took a check out. After signing it, he held it towards Ken.  
  
"Here's the money. You can cash it out a bank across here. Do whatever you want to do with it."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Sethdrix: ain't Ran a little rash with poor Ken-ken here? Hmp! Don't worry, Ken-kun will strike back soon enough and I know Ran wouldn't like it a little bit. Or would he? Want to read more? Then don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thanks so much those who had already by the way. You're the ones that gave me the inspiration to continue the fic. I was a little down when no one reviewed my work for the past days after I had put this up and when I checked again voila! There already were three! I know it ain't much compared to reviews other author has but it made me feel good inside, real warm. So don't tire reviewing cause by doing so, you make one person in the world happy. Specifically, MOI! ^_^ thankie! thankie! 


	4. author note, mou

Okay, sorry about removing Chap4 guys, I have to reload it. Promise I'll post it up as soon as I get my hands on my PC at home. I didn't know what the hell happened, my other uploads turned okay! Anweiz, thanks for those who reviewed already and I promised to update more frequently in the future, if were lucky I might have the next chap ready the next time I upload Chap4. Wish me luck! I hope my muse won't desert me!


	5. oh,ah,oh, ah, ah

CHAPTER FOUR:

Ken stared at the blank check for a long time before finally giving out a sigh of defeat. "That is not what I came here, Fujimiya-san." He said his voice that of trying to make Ran understand but have given up on it. "I just thought… I believed that—never mind…" Ken trailed off and shook his head. "Look, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you. This was a mistake in the first place, so—I'll be going!" Ken flashed the older male with a tiny smile and again walked towards the door, this time quite sure that the red haired man wouldn't stop him.

"You need my help, and I'm giving it to you but you wouldn't even take it. And you thought what?" Ran's cool voice filled the air.

Ken let himself look back at the male now leaning on his desk, arms crossed over his chest. This would probably be the last time he would see Ran and he doubt that a man of his stature would even give a second glance to him when they crossed each other on the streets so he thought, why not? Why not tell him the real reason he was here? It would be worth all the mean things Ran said about him just to see the man squirm uncomfortably. Ken's eyes gleamed in mischief.

Ran observed the boy quietly. He had seen many changes in the man's face and it amazes him that a person can have all this conflicting emotion inside. Finally, the face settled in one expression. And the lecherous gleam of it has set him on cautious mode.

"Do you really wanna know?" Ken asked tiltling his head to the side.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, baka." Ran answered back, though he looked calm and collected, inside he fellt something stir. (sethdrix: it's not his groin, hentai!)

Ken let the insult pass, he would get Ran in just awhile anyway. To make himself comfortable, he plopped back at the leather couch, arms stretched over the couch's length.

"I really believed my father when he said that you would not push me away if I came to you, but obviously, he was mistaken." Ken locked his gaze with Ran's amethyst eyes, daring him to question him.

And as if in a trance, Ran did what those teal gaze commanded. "Why?"

Ken tilted his head to his side sure that he had captured the man's attention. It is time to play the game.

With a grace Ran didn't associate the boy to have, his mind clearly followed every move the male made. And before he knew it, Ken was barely inches from him.

Ran felt a tip of Ken's finger run over his chest, playing with his oxford shirt's buttons. "He said you would never turn me down."

"And why is that?" Ran asked for the nth time exasperatedly.

"Remember the time when you made a promise to a certain rancher eighteen summers ago? He saved your life and in return he asked you to marry his child…"

Ran's brows met as he tried to remember that fateful day. Yes! He promised a certain Homura that he would marry his child after the man has saved him! But then…

"You're Homura's child that I should marry? But you're a boy, Hidaka-san?"

"A keen eye you've got there Fujimiya-san!" Ken scathingly said. "Anyway my father never said that if I would be a girl. He just made you promise to marry his child, meaning ME. And Fujimiya-san, I turned eighteen two months ago."

Ran's mind was in a roll. A boy? Hn.

Ken was grinning inside, this is what he was waiting for—to see the guy squirm in disgust. He waited, waited, waited but it never came instead…

"And so you came here thinking that I would just marry you?"

"Well my father said that a Fujimiya never breaks a promise, so—yeah."

"Hn. How much do I have to pay you to back-out from this agreement?"

"We've already passed that money part Fujimiya-san."

"**How much**? The whole ranch? A lifetime luxury check? What?"

Ken was really offended now, looking at himself, does he really looked that poor to be treated this way? He'd had enough of Mr. Egoistical here, it's time to just buzz off.

"I can have that and more after you've married me—"

Nothing could set Ran off than a low-time gold digger. He was about to give Ken a piece of his mind when—

"But I won't," Ken said in frustration. His body spoke annoyance, both hands on his hips and head bowed low. He counted one to ten to cool his head. "Look I'm sorry to have barged in like this, it wasn't my intention to remind you about your promise the first time we've met but you gave me no choice. Gosh, this is not how I envisioned our first encounter would be. And I should have been more considerate and thought that you would be so revolted by the idea of marrying a boy. A country boy. Anyway, I'm sorry to have wasted your time I should be going, bye."

"Why would you want to marry me?"

" Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"You're young, I'm sure you will find someone, a girl maybe, that's suitable to you. Are the women in your province so hideously looking that you don't like them, or anyone just find you not attractive enough?" Ran guessed but he doubted the latter. Though Ken has no special features there's a certain aura in him that would catch anyone's attention.

"Actually, there were quite a few offers but ever since I was a child my father engraved in my mind that there is only one person who can have my heart, you can guess who that is and so, I turned them all down and reserved myself to you." Ken smiled, he knew exactly what that means.

Ran can't help insinuate the meaning behind those words. An eighteen years old boy **virgin** inside his office, claiming to be his long lost fiancé?

"How can you tie yourself to me? We don't even know each other?" This is turning out to be one of the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to him by far.

Ken shrugged. "How else do you get to sleep with countless of women before, Fujimiya-san? We can deal with getting-to-know each other stage once we've established our relationship. That's if you wont back down on your promise…" Ken was grinning inwardly.

"How can you marry someone you don't even love?"

"Good question. I do." At his last revelation Ken was looking anywhere but Ran.

"And I suppose I would learn to like you sooner or later, right?" Ran said sarcastically with gritted teeth. He hates being controlled and cornered.

"I'm sure you would, definitely." He replied, this time looking at Ran challengingly.

Ran didn't like that answer one bit, but he found himself trying hard to suppress the grin that's fighting to break free from his stoic lips, instead he turned his back and grabbed the phone.

"You sure are confident."

In answer, Ken grinned. The room became quiet then, only the dialing of numbers kept the room from being frozen.

"Moshi moshi, okaasan. No, I'm not in the restaurant with the guys. Yes, if you can call him that." —at those words he glanced back at Ken who was frowning at him /He looks cute./ he shook his head at that thought—, "I'm sending him over. He'll be staying with us, I don't know how long. Later 'kaasan, bye."

"Is that Mistress Kanna, you're talking to?"

"Aunt Kanna, ojousan anything but mistress, ma'am or madam. She doesn't like being addressed as such. Let's go." Ran said, fishing his keys out and leading Ken out of the office.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a meeting to attend. You're going to my house, okaasan will be waiting for you there."

Ken remained silent, inside his head was churning, he wasn't expecting this sudden turn of events…

TBC……………


End file.
